You're my love
by HanChanmi
Summary: chapter 3 updated. apakah yang akan terjadi pada mereka? baca aja langsung :D wonkyu yaoi FF. gaksuka? gakusah baca :
1. Chapter 1

**Author :** Han Chanmi

**Cast :** Cho kyuhyun, Kim kibum, Choi siwon

**Genre :** romance (mungkin)

**Type :** Yaoi

**Warning :** cerita geje

-Author POV-

Seorang namja duduk menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya berada di depan kepalanya. Namja itu hanya bisa menggigit jari. Kepalanya mulai kumat pusingnya. Sudah sejak sebulan terakhir kepalanya itu selalu sakit. Entah karena pekerjaan yang berat atau ada yang terganggu di kepalanya tapi rasanya benar-benar sakit. Itulah yang sekarang dirasakan oleh Choi Siwon. Namja pemilik toko _"The Flowers"_. Sudah terlihat dari nama toko yang menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah pemilik toko bunga. Ya, toko bunganya lumayan besar. Sudah menjadi langganan-langganan orang banyak. Banyak orang yang membeli disitu karena selain harganya tidak terlalu mahal karena siwon lah yang memiliki kebunnya sendiri, siwon adalah namja yang baik dan ramah kepada pelanggannya. Wajah siwon juga tampan. Kebanyakan dari pelanggannya adalah yeoja, muda maupun tua. Banyak yang terkesima melihat wajah tampannya.

"siwon oppa, kau kenapa?" seorang yeoja mendekati siwon, menepuk bahu siwon dan membuat siwon menoleh padanya.

"gwenchana saeng.. tidak usah memikirkan oppa" jawab siwon pada yeoja yang tak lain adik kandungnya, jiwon.

"ani, wajahmu terlihat pucat. Kau seperti orang sakit, dan kenapa kau memegang kepalamu terus dari tadi?" tanya jiwon

"huh, aku tidak apa-apa saeng. Kenapa kau tau apa yang kulakukan? Ha.. jangan-jangan kau terus memperhatikanku ya? Hmm jangan-jangan kau suka padaku.. padahal aku oppa.."

"ssstt oppa plis deh jangan kegeeran. Ngapain aku suka oppa. Hahaha.. " belum selesai bicara, jiwon sudah menyela kalimat siwon karena tidak menerima kalimat yang diutarakan siwon.

"kau ini.." siwon lalu mendaratkan 'kosek'an (bahasa jawa) di kepala jiwon. Jiwon hanya bisa mencibir kakaknya itu.

"aigo.. sakit oppa! Oh ya, bagaimana apa kau sudah punya yeoja chingu? Ingat kau sudah 26 tahun oppa!" tanya jiwon dengan nerocos.

"ah eh. Udah dulu ya, oppa mau kedalem kamu jagain toko dulu ya bentar.." kata siwon sambil kabur.

"eh oppa.. tunggu! Issh.. dasar ." keluh jiwon.

Ya, siwon selalu menghindar jika ditanya apa dia sudah mempunyai yeoja chingu. Siwon sangat malas mencari yeoja chingu. Karena pengalamannya saat masih bersekolah ia berkali-kali nembak yeoja, dan ditolak terus dengan alasan "siwon cupu" memang sewaktu masih sekolah, karena potongan rambutnya yang mirip mangkok itu. Tapi sekarang yeoja yang dia dulu pernah dia tembak jadi tergila-gila dan selalu mengejar-ngejar siwon hingga sekarang. Karena apa? karena siwon terlihat lebih tampan dan sekarang dia jadi _sixpack_ yang membuat badannya terlihat lebih jantan. Tapi sayang, tak ada kesempatan kedua.

Siwon menuju kamarnya. Berkaca di depan cermin dan mengambil beberapa pil dari obat yang ia sembunyikan dibelakang cerminnya. Ia mengambil air minumnya dan memasukkan pil itu kedalam mulutnya satu persatu. Hanya inilah yang mampu mengobati rasa sakit kepalanya itu. Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Merasa pusingnya sedikit hilang. Ia kembali ke tokonya yang sudah dijaga adiknya itu.

"gomawo saeng, sudah menjaga tokoku.."

"cheonma, oppa. Apa oppa ga istirahat aja? Ntar kecapekan.." tanya jiwon.

"ani, aku masih punya kewajiban menjaga toko ini. Kembalilah. Nanti aku traktir makan. Ara?"

"jeongmal arasseo oppa, gamsahamnida.." jiwon pergi meninggalkan siwon. Sementara siwon duduk di tempat ia biasa duduk sambil tiduran. Dan akhirnya ia benar-benar tertidur karena efek dari obat yang ia minum

"_kyu, apa kau jadi mentraktirku cake coklat yang ku pilih kemaren?"_

"_pasti dong. Nanti janjian jam 3 sore ya, langsung di tempatnya.."_

"_ara.. gomawo kyu.."_

"_cheonma, bummie.."_

"…_." _

TIT..

Kyuhyun menutup ponselnya yang sedari tadi di smsin teleponin sama kibum. Gara-gara kibum sudah mengajaknya ke taman wisata, kyu berjanji menraktirnya. Kyuhyun mengambil remote tv nya dan mulai mencari siaran favoritnya. Kyuhyun menutup ponselnya yang sedari tadi di smsin teleponin sama kibum. Gara-gara kibum sudah mengajaknya ke taman wisata, kyu berjanji menraktirnya. Kyuhyun mengambil remote tv nya dan mulai mencari siaran favoritnya. Awalnya kyuhyun yang menonton tv dengan asyiknya tiba-tiba mulai tenang dan terlelap. Mungkin karena dia bosan dan gara-gara ke taman wisata kemaren lusa. Dan semalam ia begadang demi game yang baru ia dapat dari kibum (juga) yang membuatnya lupa waktu.

~~

"MWO! MWOO!" kyuhyun bangun dengan terkejut. Alarm ini sukses membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung. Dilihatnya jam dinding apartemennya sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Ia memutuskan mengambil handuk dan berjalan ke tempat yg ia tuju. Kamar mandi…

"jiwon, sebentar lagi oppa mau pergi dulu. Oppa ada janji sama eunhyuk."

"lo oppa, tumben ketemu sama eunhyuk oppa? Kan belum musim panen bunga?"

"ani, 2 bulan yang lalu, ternyata eunhyuk menanam bunga baru, dan bunganya katanya bagus, nah oppa mau kesana melihat bagaimana bunga yang baru ditanam itu.."

Siwonpun bergegas melakukan persiapan sebelum berangkat ke kebun bunga, seperti mandi, makan, siapin mobil dsb. Siwon bergegas pamit dan titip toko bunganya pada adiknya itu. Dia melangkah ke mobil dan dengan cekatan menghidupkan mesin dan menjalankan mesin mobil.

Selama di jalan, siwon berkonsentrasi dengan jalannya. Mengingat ia habis minum obat meredakan pusing berlebihan itu yang efek sampingnya bisa membuatnya ngantuk. Ya walaupun siwon sudah tidur tapi efek obat itu tetep berjalan. Siwon pun berpikir apa ia akan terus bergantung pada pil-pil itu untuk meredakan pusingnya sebulan ini untuk setiap hari? Siwon jadi tidak fokus menyetir. Tapi untungnya dia masih bisa mengendalikan otak kanan kirinya. Siwon terus melajukan mobilnya karena tempat yang dituju masih sangat jauh. Siwon semakin menambah kecepatannya dan jalan sepanjang korea ini sepi karena masih jam kerja dan mungkin beberapa menit lagi jam kerja akan selesai. Ia masih di tengah kota. Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyikan nada suatu lagu. Telepon. siwon memakai earphone nya dan segera bicara

"_yeoboseyo.. ada apa eunhyuk-ssi?"_

"_ah, kau sudah sampai mana?"_

"_aku masih sampai tengah kota, hyung. Ada apa?"_

"_oh masih lama ya. Aku akan meninggalkan kebun sebentar. Aku akan membeli pupuk. Persediaan pupuknya sudah menipis. Jadi kalau kau sudah sampai, ke rumahku saja. Dirumah ada donghae. Tunggulah disana, aku tak lama."_

"_arasseo hyung"_

"_ne. yeoboseyo.."_

Tit. Siwon melepas earphonenya. Siwon terus menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian siwon memegangi kepalanya. Sepertinya ia merasakan pusing lagi seperti biasa. Masalahnya, ia tidak membawa obat karena biasanya sehabis minum obat siwon tidak kenapa-napa. Siwon jadi tidak konsentrasi terhadap menyetirnya. Mobilnya jadi belok belok tak beraturan. Hampir menabrak apa yang ada di samping jalan itu. Handphone nya berbunyi, semakin sakit kepalanya dan mata siwon mulai berkunang-kunang. Rasanya kepala akan pecah dan ia tidak tau harus bagaimana. Ia tidak dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya. Tangannya membantir setir kesana dan kemari tanpa memperhatikan rambu-rambu lalu lintas yang sedang menunjukkan lampu merah untuk kendaraan dan lampu hijau untuk menyebrang. Dan seorang namja yang sedang menyebrang tidak melihat ada mobil yang sedang berjalan tanpa melihat rambu lalu lintas. dan.. terjadilah sebuah kecelakaan ~

-Kyuhyun POV-

Aku membuka mataku. Kulihat di badanku banyak darah dan di sampingku ada kibum yang tergeletak lemah memelukku. Aku tak kuat melihat ini. Aku tak bisa membiarkan ini. Aku segera bangun dengan mata yang mengeluarkan air mata yg tertumpah deras. Aku menggerak-gerakkan badan kibum tapi tak ada reaksi. Kibum masih memejamkan matanya dan di kepalanya ada darah yang banyak. Ya, lukaku tak seberapa karena kibum lah yang melindungiku dari kecelakaan ini. aku segera mengambil ponselku yang tergeletak di jalan dan untungnya ponselku belum mati. Aku segera menelpon ambulan agar datang memberikan pertolongan bagi kibum. Tak lama ambulan sudah datang. Petugas medis melihatku langsung mengambil tandu beroda (?) untuk kibum dan melihat lukaku mereka membiarkanku masuk ke dalam ambulan. Kulihat sekilas mobil yang menabrakku dan kibum tadi sopirnya masih ada disitu. Aku tidak memperdulikannya!

Kami tiba dirumah sakit. Selama di ambulan aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan sumur air mata dari mataku. Perawat menurunkan kibum dan aku mengikutinya.

"HYUNG ! HYUNG ! BANGUNLAH HYUNG! JANGAN SEPERTI INI TERUS HYUNG!"

Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya agar kibum mendengar suaraku tanpa memperdulikan ini rumah sakit atau rumah sakit jiwa. Aku hanya memperdulikan kibum. Perawat membawanya ke ruang UGD dan sampai ruangan itu aku tidak diperbolehkan masuk hingga aku berlutut. Terpaksa aku menunggu kibum di depan ruang UGD sambil mondar-mandir memegang daguku. Aku gelisah. Perasaanku tidak enak. Aku mencoba duduk sambil mengambil majalah yang ada di sebelah kursi. Kucoba menghilangkan kegelisahan ini dengan membaca majalah ini. dan hasilnya majalah ini telah membuatku kehilangan rasa khawatirku sedikit demi sedikit. Tiba-tiba dokter keluar masih menggunakan masker lalu melepasnya.

"bagaimana keadaannya dokter?" tanyaku pada dokter yang menggunakan kacamata itu.

"mianhae.. kami sudah berusaha sekuat kami mampu.." kata dokter itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"waeyo? Kenapa kibumku! Kenapa dokter!" aku mulai gelisah memikirkan kibum.

"dia mengalami pendarahan di otak. Dan kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tapi dia tidak bisa diselamatkan"

DEGG! Apa dokter ini bercanda. Mana mungkin kibum yang selama ini-jujur saja- aku sayangi lebih dari sayang teman. Kenapa… dia meninggalkanku secepat ini? kenapa … kenapa ia yang harus di panggil duluan? Ya tuhan, kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi. Tuhan aku menyayanginya. _tes_. Air mataku terurai. Jatuh tak terkira banyaknya. Aku berlutut. Aku tak tau harus melakukan apa tanpa kibum. Aku sendirian di seoul. Tapi aku harus kuat. Jika aku sedih, kibum juga akan sedih. Aku harus ikhlas. Demi kibum. Asal dia bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia..

Aku berjalan melewati koridor utama rumah sakit. Wajahku lesu. Besok aku harus mendatangi pemakaman kibum. Ya.. harus. Aku ingin kibum senang. Meskipun hatiku mungkin saja pecah menjadi puing-puing kecil, tapi demi kibum, aku harus bisa. Aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang menabrak kibum. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya. Saat aku menuju pintu keluar, beberapa orang perawat mendorong tandu beroda (?) menuju dalam. Aku meliriknya. Aku lihat sepertinya orang yang sedang di kasur itu masih dalam keadaan sadar. Dia beruntung, masih mempunyai kesempatan hidup. Haduh apa sih yang aku pikirin. aku keluar rumah sakit dan menaiki sebuah taksi untuk pulang ke rumah.

Sepanjang jalan aku hanya bisa menatap jendela. Memikirkan bagaimana sepinya hidupku tanpanya. Mungkin aku dikira ngga normal, tapi ini perasaanku. Perasaan yang benar-benar tulus dari dalam hati. Susah untuk tidak melupakannya sehari saja. Dan kini aku teringat cake coklat yang aku janjikan ke dia. Aku harus membelikan untuknya.

"ahjussi, antarkan aku ke toko kue dulu"

"ne, arasseo."

Supir taxi yang kutumpangi lalu menyetir ke arah toko kue. Sepertinya orang ini tahu betul toko kue yang kusuka. Aku turun dari taxi dan menuju dalam toko itu.

"noona, aku beli cake coklat 1.."

"wah cake coklatnya habis. Apa kau mau jika kau ambil besok?'

"oh ne, gwenchana. Besok aku mengambilnya jam 7." Terpaksa aku kembali dengan tangan hampa. Aku kembali ke taxi dan meminta supirnya mengantar ke apartemenku.

Aku menekan tombol-tombol angka yang menunjukkan kode agar aku bisa masuk apartemenku. Aku segera masuk apartemenku. Aku menuju gudang mengambil beberapa kardus dan mulai mengemasi barang-barangku. Bukan soal aku pindah rumah tapi untuk mengemasi barang yang mengingatkan aku pada kibum. Karena jika aku melihat barang itu aku akan menjadi sedih. Aku mulai mengambil satu persatu barang yang dapat mengingatkanku dengan kibum.

Tempat sampah ini .. _–kyuhyun, kenapa kau masih saja menangis? Aku akan repot membelikan tisu untukmu! Apalagi kau harus membuang semuanya. Lihat rumahmu jadi berantakan. Mending aku belikan tempat sampah ini. buanglah sampah pada tempatnya. Tapi ingat jangan buang aku di tempat sampah itu- _aku sangat teringat kenangan saat kibum mengucapkan kata-kata itu. aku memasukkan tempat sampah itu kedalam salah satu kardus besar itu. aku mulai menggigit bibir danMemejamkan mataku. Tapi aku teringat akan kemeja yang ku beli bersama kibum.

-flashback-

"_kyu, sepertinya kau pantas menggunakan itu. Ayo lihat.." kibum menarik badan kyuhyun menuju kemeja berwarna biru dipadu warna putih yang motifnya kotak-kotak itu._

"_ne hyung. Sabar dikit napa.." kyuhyun mengendus kesal karena kibum agak memaksanya yang tengah melihat kaset game-game yang ada di dalam etalase transparan itu._

"_tuhkan cocok pas banget, beli ini ya? Aku yang beliin.." kata kibum sambil menempelkan kemeja itu di badan kyuhyun._

"_ah terserah katamu lah hyung. Aku nurut saja" kata kyuhyun memainkan kukunya karena badmood._

"_jawabannya kok gitu sih? Ayolah, ntar aku beliin kaset game yang kamu pengen.." kata kibum merayu._

"_yang bener hyung? Aa gomawo hyung!" kata kyuhyun sambil memeluk kibum. Kyuhyun dan kibum menuju kasir membayar kemeja itu. Dan kyuhyun langsung memakainya atas permintaan kibum. Setelah selesai memakai kemeja itu,kibum mengajaknya untuk ke studio foto, berfoto ria berdua disana untuk kenang-kenangan. Kyuhyun dan kibum berpose dengan tampan, cute, menggemaskan, dan gokil. Mereka melihat hasil foto mereka dan mereka hanya bisa tertawa lebar. Dan mereka sepakat untuk menggantung foto itu di tembok kamar mereka masing-masing._

-flashback end-

Aku hanya bisa menahan tangis pedih ini. akankah aku akan membungkus kemeja ini? ah ani, jangan, ini kemeja kenangan. Harus kupakai. Aku teringat juga pada foto yang berhubungan dgn kemeja itu. Tergantung foto besar yang menunjukkan pose manis aku dan dia terpajang di dinding. aku ga ikhlas kalo mau nyimpen foto itu. Dan sekarang aku hanya mengemas barang-barang yang menurutku agak gak terlalu mendalam maknanya tapi mampu mengingatkanku dengan kenangan manis. Tapi yang pasti 2 barang itu, aku benar-benar gabisa menghapusnya dari pikiranku dan nggabisa tanpa 2 barang ini –kemeja dan foto-. Aku mengambil lakban yang ada di laci mejaku. Aku menutup semua kardusnya dan melakban semuanya dan kusimpan di gudang. Dan aku mulai merasakan ngantuk. Akupun berbaring di kasurku

_Jhaljayo, Kim Kibum… saranghaeyo…_

-Kyuhyun POV end-

Siwon masih di ruang perawatan. Sakit kepala yang ia derita selama ini ternyata karena dia sedang banyak beban pikiran itu yang membuatnya stress dan beban pikiran itu dipendamnya selama berbulan-bulan. Untung saja lukanya tidak terlalu parah. Tapi ia lupa akan kejadian kecelakaan yang ia alami. Jika ia berusaha mengingatnya ia akan merasa sakit kepala yang lebih sakit dari kemarin-kemarin. Siwon yang hanya bisa melihat infus yang masih tertancap di tangannya itu melihat keluar jendela. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu. Ternyata jiwon, eunhyuk dan dan donghae. mereka mendengar kabar kecelakaan itu dari perawat yang menyimpan handphone dan barang-barang siwon lainnya. Jiwon datang membawa seikat bunga, langsung dari kebun eunhyuk.

"oppa, gwechana?" tanya jiwon sambil memegang tangan siwon.

"gwechana saeng. Aku sudah agak mendingan.." kata siwon santai dan berusaha tetap cool walaupun sedang sakit.

"ah untunglah kau tidak kenapa-napa siwon-ssie, aku menghawatirkanmu karena kau tak datang-datang" kata donghae.

"harusnya kau lebih menghawatirkanku, donghae" kata eunhyuk menggoda donghae.

"hei kau ini chagi, dirumah sakit kok seperti ini.." donghae sewot.

"sudah-sudah kalian ini tidak tau temannya terbaring lemah di tempat tidur gini malah rebutan. " Kata siwon melerai mereka berdua.

"hehe mianhae siwon-ssie. Oh ya semoga cepat sembuh ya.." kata eunhyuk

"ne hyung, doakan saja ya.." jawab siwon. "oh ya bunga ini kah yang akan kau tunjukkan padaku?"

"ne, siwon. Bagaimana bagus tidak?" tanya eunhyuk

"bagus sekali. Apa stoknya banyak di kebun?"

"banyak sekali. Tenang saja, besok akan kuantar ke tokomu bunga ini. apa jiwon yang menunggu tokomu?"

"ne. dia akan menjaganya untukku. Benarkan jiwon?"

"ne oppa. Demi kamu oppa.. haha"

"ah yasudah, aku dan donghae tidak bisa lama-lama disini. Kami ada acara berdua. Annyeong.." pamit eunhyuk pada siwon dan jiwon.

"annyeong.."

Siwon hanini. apa jiwon yang menunggu tokomu?"

"ne. dia akan menjaganya untukku. Benarkan jiwon?"

"ne oppa. Demi kamu oppa.. haha"

"ah yasudah, aku dan donghae tidak bisa lama-lama disini. Kami ada acara berdua. Annyeong.." pamit eunhyuk pada siwon dan jiwon.

"annyeong.."

Siwon hanya melihat eunhyuk yang merangkul donghae berupa dari belakan badan mereka.

"oppa.. kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? aku hampir stress karenamu.." tanya jiwon

"ah kalo oppa cerita jangan kaget ya?"

"arasseo oppa.."

"sebelum kejadian itu aku masih ingat, tp saat kejadian aku sudah tidak bisa mengingatnya. Kata dokter, kemaren-kemaren aku stress berat, lalu kepalaku jadi sering pusing tapi ngga sampai pingsan. Dan saat aku akan ke rumah eunhyuk hyung, pusingnya kumat. Ditengah jalan. Ditambah lagi suara handphone berdering yang membuatku semakin pusing. Lalu mataku berkunang-kunang dan aku lupa apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dan aku nggaktau apa yang terjadi pada korban yang aku tabrak. Apa aku tidak masuk penjara?"  
"hmm. Ani, oppa melakukan dengan tidak sengaja dgn alasan oppa sakitnya kumat secara tiba-tiba. Aku dengar yang menjadi korban ada 2 orang oppa dan kudengar yang 1 meninggal."

"a.. a.. apa? 2 orang? D.. dan yang satu me.. me.. meninggal?"

"ne oppa. Jangan terlalu kaget lagi nanti sakit kepalamu kumat lagi."

Jiwon terlambat. Oppanya sudah memikirkan dan mencerna baik-baik apa yang dikatakan jiwon. Dan dia tampaknya berpikir keras. Apa dia sudah membunuh 1 orang? Apa choi siwon sudah membunuh 1 orang? Ini tidak mungkin. Ya.. tidak mungkin. Tapi mana mungkin jiwon bohong. Siwon tau betul sifat jiwon seperti apa. sekarang.. siwon sudah membunuh 1 orang. Dengan tidak sengaja karena penyakitnya ini membuat sakit kepalanya kumat lagi. Ia terlalu memikirkan ini.

"ji.. jiwon.. to..to..tolong carikan i..informasi si..siapa yang me..menjadi korban karenaku" pinta siwon.

"ne. pasti oppa. Oppa jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Nanti kepalamu sakit.."

"jiwon panggilkan perawat. Cepat!"

"ne oppa.."

Jiwon segera berlari menghampiri perawat dan menyuruhnya memanggil dokter juga. Dan siwon sakit lagi. Terpaksa siwon harus lebih lama dirumah sakit karena penyakitnya nambah lagi. Siwon sekarang sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya yang kurang lelap dan terus gelisah.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memegang nisan yang bertuliskan nama "Kim Kibum". Mengelus-elusnya sambil menangis. Bagaikan orang gila yang kehilangan segalanya. Kyuhyun sangat terpukul. Dia tak pernah berpikir kalo dia sampai sehisteris ini. menangis hingga semua pelayat sudah pulang hanya dia sendiri yang di makam. Sampai-sampai heechul –teman dekat mereka- memapah kyuhyun agar mau pulang. Akhirnya setelah dirayu 1000 kali baru ia mau pulang. Dan dijalan kyuhyun teringat akan cake coklatnya. Akhirnya ia meminta heechul untuk mengantarnya ke toko kue tempat ia memesan kemaren. Dan saat ia sudah mendapatkan cakenya, dirumah ia meletakkan cakenya di tengah meja makan apartemennya dan memindah kursinya agar ia bisa masuk dan kursi yang ada didepannya. Ia hanya bungkam. Tidak bisa berbicara seakan bisu dari keadaan. Ia hanya membayangkan ada kibum di depannya yang merayunya untuk memakan cake itu. Dan karena kibum yang merayu, kyuhyun akhirnya memakan cake itu. Satu suap.. dua suap.. dan dan suapan ketiga ia tak mampu menahan tangisnya yang tertahan dimatanya. Ia lalu menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Menangis sampai ia puas diapartemennya tanpa melihat bayangan kibum yang ada didepannya juga sedang menangis tersedu. Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan ini. sungguh ia tak bisa. Tanpa ada kibum yang selalu menemani harinya dan kini harinya telah sepi. Sekarang kyuhyun tak bisa mengeluarkan suara lagi jika tak penting. Ia hanya bisa diam. Diam sendiri, menyendiri, dan selalu sendiri.

_-7 hari kemudian-_

Sudah seminggu berlalu kematian kibum yang menyisakan luka dalam di hati kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih tetap tidak bisa melupakan kenangan-kenangan manis yang ia lalui bersama kibum. Sakit sekali. Sampai-sampai ia hanya makan sehari sekali dan kadang tidak makan. Ia tak peduli apa ia harus pingsan atau mati. Ia hanya mencintai kibum. Dan saat itu kyuhyun seperti merasakan ada kibum disekitarnya dan kibum mengatakan kalau kyuhyun harus mencari penggantinya. Bagaimana bisa semudah membalikkan telapak tangan? Ini susah sekali. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ingin pergi ke makam kibum dan memberikan seikat bunga untuk kibum. Bunga mawar kuning. Itu yang disukai kibum. Ia lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi mencuci mukanya dan bersiap-siap. Ia mampir ke toko bunga di sekitar apartemennya. Ia turun dari tangga lalu berjalan lumayan jauh untuk sampai toko bunga itu. Sesampainya di _the flowers shop_ dia meminta seikat bunga mawar kuning pada namja yang menjaga toko itu dan sepertinya yang punya toko itu.

"tunggu sebentar. Mau yang 1 ikat isi 10 atau 20, tuan?"

"yang isi 15 saja. Aku ingin isinya 15" jawab kyuhyun ngelantur padahal dikasih pilihan 10 atau 20.

"arasseo tuan, sebentar ku ambilkan ya." Jawab namja itu. Kyuhyun melihat namja itu dengan seksama dan ia melihat badan orang itu pas sekali untuk cowok idaman para yeoja. Mungkin bagi kyuhyun juga. Tapi sepertinya kyuhyun pernah melihat wajah namja ini. tapi dimana? Ia lupa.

"ini bunganya tuan.." kata namja itu.

"ini uangnya. Gamshahamnida.." kata kyuhyun

"cheonmaneyo tuan. Silahkan datang lagi." Kata namja itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunjukkan senyum sok tegarnya di atas kesedihannya. tapi benar, sepertinya kyuhyun pernah melihat namja itu.

Siwon berpikir. Kenapa ada namja semanis itu? Meskipun wajahnya jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau dia habis nangis tapi namja pembelinya itu lebih manis daripada yeoja-yeoja yang mengejar siwon. Ah apa yang dipikirkan siwon ini aneh sekali. Ia jarang bilang ada namja itu "manis" tapi kenyataannya hari ini dia menyatakannya. Sejak 2 tahun terakhir ia tak pernah memikirkan orang lain selain orang-orang terdekatnya. Apa siwon mulai tertarik dengan namja manis itu? Siwon melihat kea rah lantai dan ternyata ada sebuah kartu nama. Mungkin punya pelanggan yang tadi, yang manis ituloh. Siwon lalu memungutnya dan melihat. Disitu tertera namanya cho kyuhyun dan fotonya namja manis itu. Siwon tiba-tiba senyum-senyum sendiri dan ia hanya berharap bisa bertemu namja yang bernama "kyuhyun" itu kembali.

Kyuhyun tiba di makam kibum dan kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan tangisnya. Ia tak mau kibum ikut sedih. Kyuhyun menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama 7 hari kibum meninggalkannya. Bagaimana perasaannya, keadaannya, dan yang lainnya hingga kyuhyun puas. Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu 1 jam di makam itu. Akhirnya kyuhyun memutuskan pulang tapi sebelumnya ke rumah heechul. Ia menuju jalan besar dan meminta taxi berhenti dan mengantarnya ke rumah heechul. Sesampainya di rumah heechul, ia yg terkenal evil itu langsung masuk ke dalam rumah heechul dan duduk di sofa rumahnya tanpa permisi.

"hei kau, kenapa nggak bilang permisi langsung main duduk aja!" protes heechul

"oppa biarkan aku rileks sedikit. Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu.." jawab kyuhyun

"wae? Ceritakan saja." Heechul membuka peluang untuk kyuhyun bercerita. Dan kyuhyun mulai bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak dan nggak bisa berhenti karena mendengarkan cerita heechul. Tapi tiba-tiba tawanya berhenti dan kyuhyun pingsan. Heechul bingung setengah mati dan langsung memapah kyuhyun ke mobilnya dan ia berangkat dirumah sakit.

"_halo, oppa, aku sudah mendapatkan informasi yang kau minta."_

"_apa saja cepat katakan"_

"_korban yang meninggal bernama kim kibum yang berusaha menyelamatkan sahabat karibnya bernama cho kyuhyun. Dan cho kyuhyun itu mengalami sedikit luka luar. Itu yang kudapatkan" _

DEGG! Siwon kaget mendengar nama "cho kyuhyun" pantas saja saat cho kyuhyun membeli bunga, ia tampak seperti orang kehilangan ternyata kehilangan sahabat karibnya. Dan siwon tidak sengaja membunuh orang yang ternyata sahabat karib dari namja yang tiba-tiba dia suka. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Kyuhyun tidak boleh tau. Jika kyuhyun tau bagaimana aku bisa melihat lebih dekat bagaimana cho kyuhyun?

"_halo? Oppa? Apa kau mendengarku? Kau kenapa?" tanya jiwon_

"_ah ani, gwenchana. Sudah dulu ya bye.."_

Siwon mematikan sambungan telponnya. Dan ia hanya bisa duduk menghadap mejanya dan merasakan hatinya yang sungguh tidak enak. Apa cho kyuhyun sudah tau? Jika tidak tau, jangan sampai ya tuhan kyuhyun tau. Siwon hanya bisa berdoa. Semoga cho kyuhyun tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba sms masuk.

_From : heechul_

_Siwon, bisakah kita membatalkan perjanjian kita? Aku harus menemani temanku dirumah sakit. Dia tiba-tiba pingsan. Bagaimana kalau besok saja? Gomawo_

Siwon lupa kalau punya janji sama heechul. Dan ia merasa perasaannya tiba-tiba nggak enak. Iapun membalas sms dari heechul.

_To: heechul_

_Hyung, kalau boleh tahu, temanmu yang bernama siapa? Barangkali aku kenal dengannya._

Tak lama kemudian ada sms masuk lagi

_From: heechul_

_Namanya cho kyuhyun. Ia baru bersamaku, bercerita bersama dan tiba-tiba dia seperti ini. sudah dulu ya aku masih sibuk,_

Siwon shock! Ternyata perasaannya yang tiba-tiba nggak enak, cho kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit. Ia bingung setengah mati ini bagaimana cara menjenguknya agar ia tidak tahu kalo aku ingin melihatnya? Ya tuhan, sembuhkan cho kyuhyun, Pinta siwon. Siwon merasa ia sudah sangat dekat dengan kyuhyun atau Cuma perasaannya saja atau insting saja.

-9PM-

Seseorang namja membawa bunga ke rumah sakit yang masih terang itu. Ia sengaja datang malam-malam agar misinya berjalan dengan lancar. Dan ia masuk ruangan yang menunjukkan nomor ruangan dari tuan cho kyuhyun. Heechul meninggalkan kyuhyun sendirian di rumah sakit karena ia juga masih punya urusan dengan dirinya sendiri. Seorang namja itu melihat wajah kyuhyun dengan seksama. Dia menunjukkan senyum khasnya. Dan meletakkan seikat bunga berwarna biru di meja sebelah kasur pasien. Dan dengan langkah tegap, namja itu berjalan keluar ruangan sebelumnya ia mengatakan sesuatu tapi terdengar tidak jelas. Seperti mengucapkan kalimat dalam bahasa inggris.

Kyuhyun terbangun jam 6 pagi dengan badan yang sedikit lumayan enak. Ia pingsan karena kurang makan dan kesehatannya menurun. Disamping kirinya sudah terdapat meja yang berisi makanan sehat dari rumah sakit. Mau gak mau kyuhyun harus memakannya. Setelah kyuhyun selesai makan ia kembali meletakkan badannya ke kasur dan melihat arah jendela. Tapi ia tertuju pada bunga yang ada disamping kanannya. Kyuhyun melihat bunga biru yang indah itu. Ada surat yang terselip didalamnya

_For: cho kyuhyun_

_Kyuhyun, fighting! Kamu harus makan teratur agar tidak seperti ini lagi. Get well soon cho kyuhyun~_

Hanya itu isi suratnya. Tapi tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Ini yang membuat kyuhyun penasaran dan membalik-balik kertas suratnya. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada. Tibatiba gagang pintu seperti ada yang memegang dan mulai membuka pintu.

"cho kyuhyun…..~"

TBC

Butuh review nya karena saya author baru. Gamshahamnida ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**You're my love**

**Chapter 2**

**Author :** Han Chanmi

**Cast :** Cho kyuhyun, , Choi siwon, kim heechul

**Genre :** romance (mungkin)

**Type :** Yaoi

**Warning :** cerita geje, alur kecepetan

-author POV-

"cho kyuhyun…..~"

Kyuhyun kaget dan langsung menyembunyikan surat yang terselip dalam bunga itu. Dilihatnya siapa yang membuka pintu barusan.

"oh ternyata kau, hyung. Kau kesini dengan siapa?" tanya kyuhyun pada orang yang membuka pintu kamarnya secara tiba-tiba

"ne. ingin menjengukmu saja. Tadi aku berangkat bersama hangeng, tapi ia sedang bekerja jadi aku memintanya menurunkanku disini. Ku kira kau sedang istirahat. Hey bunga dari siapa ini?" tanya orang itu sambil mengambil bunga yang sedang dipegang kyuhyun.

"hei jangan main ambil dong hyung. Aku juga gatau ini dari siapa. Saat aku terbangun disampingku sudah ada bunga ini" jawab kyuhyun.

"waah jangan-jangan kau punya penggemar rahasia? Ciye ciyee.." kata heechul sambil bersiul kearah kyuhyun.

"ani, ini pasti dari kibum. Kibum pasti datang untukku. Aku yakin ia sedang kegirangan telah memberiku satu ikat bunga ini. yah, kibum.." jawab kyuhyun dengan pandangan kosong ke depan

"hey, kenapa kau berbicara ngelantur seperti ini. sadarlah. Jangan seperti ini. kau hanya masih dalam tahap "belum ikhlas" kehilangan kibum. Berbahagialah, karena jika kau bahagia, kibum pasti juga bahagia disana" kata heechul 'sok' bijak.

"tidak aku sudah ikhlas. Aku ikhlas dia tak berada disisiku lagi."jawab kyuhyun semakin murung.

"sudahlah kyuhyun, kau masih belum ikhlas dengarkan perkataanku. Jika kau bahagia, kibum akan bahagia." Kata heechul. Namun kyuhyun masih dengan tatapan kosong menghadap ke depan. Heechul semakin bingung dengan perilaku kyuhyun yang berubah 180derajat.

"shillye hamnida, saya mengantarkan makanan untuk tuan cho.." kata seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang rawatnya kyuhyun.

"ne, masuklah.." kata kyuhyun dengan wajah datar. Perawat itu meletakkan bubur, sayur sop, telur goreng, dan buah-buahan. Perawat itu berpesan agar kyuhyun memakan semuanya agar kyuhyun dapat lekas pulang. Tapi kyuhyun menolak mentah-mentah makanan itu.

"kyuhyun, kenapa nggak mau? Ntar kibum marah lo, ntar dia sedih kalo kamu nggak mau makan." Rayu heechul yang ada disamping kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bersikeras tidak mau dengan menggeleng kuat.

"hmm aha aku tau!" heechul merogoh isi kantung celananya. Dan heechul memberikan sebuah alat elektronik ke kyuhyun. "bagaimana kalau kusuapin sembari kau bermain ini?"

"aaahhhh gaaaammeeee! Sudah lama ya kalo dipikir aku nggak main game. Mana hyung!" kata kyuhyun sambil meraih barang yang bernama "PSP" itu dari tangan heechul.

"eits, gaboleh, makan dulu baru boleh…" kata heechul

"arasseo hyung. Mana PSPnya! Aku mau main." Kata kyuhyun bersemangat. Karena game, ia jadi lupa dengan kesedihannya yang membuat ia masuk rumah sakit ini.

"ayo aaaaaaaaaaaaa'" kata heechul sambil menyuapkan sesendok bubur bersama kawan2 nya yang diberikan perawat tadi. Kyuhyun tidak sadar apa yang dimakannya langsung saja dimakan. Dengan lahap pula. Dengan begitu heechul dapat bernafas lega, temannya yang satu ini mulai mengembangkan tawanya.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_-The flowers shop- _

Siwon mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti biasa. Kini sakit kepalanya sudah sembuh. Siwon mulai mengembangkan senyum senyumannya kepada pelanggannya. Namun ia masih memikirkan apakah misinya yang dijalankan kemaren berhasil atau tidak? Kyuhyun suka bunganya apa nggak? Kyuhyun penasaran apa nggak sama siapa yang ngasih? Kyuhyun tau nggak kalo siwon…. Sudah lupakan. Nahkan sekarang siwon terlalu memikirkan kyuhyun. Dia tidak pernah seberpikiran ini ke yeoja yang pernah ia suka. Siwon menyimpulkan, dia memang mulai tergila-gila pada kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba seorang namja menepuk bahu siwon dari belakang.

"annyeong siwon!" kata namja itu.

"aah.. annyeong hyung. Membuat aku kaget saja.." kata siwon.

"haha mianhae, eh iya, aku mau boleh minta tolong?" tanya heechul.

"selama aku bisa pasti kubantu hyung.." kata siwon sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"tolong jagakan temanku dirumah sakit ya, aku harus ke USA untuk sebuah acara." Kata heechul

"memang temanmu yang bernama siapa? Temanmu banyak hyung!" kata siwon. Siwon sih berharap kalo itu kyuhyun. Soalnya dia pengen banget liat keadaan kyuhyun sekarang.

"ah, namanya cho kyuhyun, yang kecelakaan itu lo, ternyata dia tambah parah karena sebelum ada aku dia nggak mau makan. Nah karena orang yang selama ini aku kenal pandai merayu itu kau!" kata heechul. Siwon gatau kenapa langsung dag dig dug serr. Siwon sampat nahan senyum bahagia dengan menggigit bibirnya dan menyipitkan matanya.

"ah tenang hyung. Untukmu, aku akan melakukannya!" padahal siwon melakukannya karena ini yang dijaga adalah cho kyuhyun. Kekeke~

"sip kalo begitu. Yaudah aku mau balik dulu. Annyeong siwon!"

"aaahh annyeong hyung!" kata siwon sembari melambaikan tangannya. Dalam hati ia berkata "kalo bisa yang lama ya hyung.." kkk

Siwon masuk ke dalam tokonya dan ber"yes" ria. Entah sepertinya kata-katanya itu memang harus dipercaya bahwa dia tergila-gila dengan cho kyuhyun walaupun hanya beberapa kali bertemu. Besok siwon mulai menjaga kyuhyun di rumah sakit. Tanpa pikir panjang, besok ia menitipkan tokonya pada adiknya, jiwon. Hari ini siwon jadi bersemangat melakukan aktivitas, karena tak sabar menunggu hari esok yang akan menantinya.

Hari mulai gelap. Masih dirumah siwon, siwon masih terdiam di kasurnya, menatap langit-langit kamar. _Apa yang harus kulakukan besok? Apa aku harus membawa sesuatu? Coklat? Ah tidak, dia sedang sakit. Jika aku memberikan coklat, ntar giginya lubang. Kalo aku kasih lolypop? Ntar dikira kamseupay ieuwh. Ah kenapa aku ga kepikiran?kasih bunga aja kenapa? Udah irit tinggal ngambil di toko. Kkk ~_ siwon tertawa sendiri mendengarkan apa yang dia ucapkan sendiri. Lalu terlintas sesuatu dibenaknya. _Bagaimana jika aku memberikan bunga tiap pagi di vasnya? Dan tiap pagi ia akan merasakan aroma bunga yang wangi.. ah iya, ide yang bagus!_ Siwon tersenyum, ditariknya selimut dan ia mulai masuk alam mimpi yang indah.

-Siwon POV-

Pagi ini aku akan menyiapkan satu bunga segar untuk cho kyuhyun hari ini. hari ini adalah hari pertama aku akan menjaga cho kyuhyun. Namja manis itu yang membuatku tergila-gila padanya. Hmm.. bagaimana jika aku mengambil bunga lily biru untuknya? Yah itu aja deh buat hari ini. mengambil bunga ditoko jarang-jarang kulakukan. Akupun tidak pernah memberikan bunga untuk adikku sendiri. Kenapa sekarang akan kuberikan pada namja bukan yeoja? Sepertinya ini memang takdir aku bertemu dengannya (kyuhyun). Aku tak mau berlama-lama! Aku ingin ke rumah sakit segera! Aku ingin melihatnya ia tersenyum. Tapi, aku takut jika identitasku diketahui olehnya.. choi siwon yang karna penyakitnya membunuh sahabat orang yang dia suka. Ini membuatku gila. . . .

~hospital~

Aku memasuki koridor rumah sakit mencari ruangan yang pernah kumasuki sebelumnya. Pertama-tama aku mengetuk pintu. Jantungku mulai berjoget ria. Perasaanku jadi gugup. Tiba-tiba ada suara berbunyi: "masuk!" aku membuka pintu dengan tangan yang gemetar. Aku melihat namja bernama cho kyuhyun itu memainkan PSP dan konserntrasi pada PSP itu tidak memperhatikanku sama sekali.

"annyeong haseyo…" kataku sambil membungkukkan badan. Aku ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya dan ingin dia melihatku.

"ah.. siapa kau? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu?" kata kyuhyun.

"ah, aku namja pemilik toko bunga 'the flowers'. Kau pernah membeli di kiosku.." kataku sambil memegang bunga dibalik badanku dan menjaganya agar bunga itu tetap baik-baik saja.

"ah, ya! Aku ingat! Hehe, siapa namamu?" kata kyuhyun.

"namaku choi siwon. Panggil saja aku siwon.." kataku sambil menyembunyikan rasa bahagiaku.

"ah senang berkenalan denganmu lalu ada apa kau kemari? Dan bagaimana kau tahu kalau ini kamarku?"

"ah eh.. aku disuruh heechul hyung untuk menjagamu karena dia pergi ke USA. He he" ah pabo! Kenapa aku jadi kayak gini!

"ooh yasudah, duduklah.. aku melanjutkan bermain dulu ya.." kata kyuhyun. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Yah di abaiin lagi, tapi demi dia gapapa deh. Aku menuju sebelah meja yang ada kursinya dan duduk disitu. Nah disitu vasnya kosong. Kuambil vas itu dan memasukkan bungaku ke vas itu. Dan bunga itu sepertinya mulai bekerja. Aku menghirup bau khas lily. Disini menyala sebuah televisi. Dan aku hanya duduk dan melihat tv itu. Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang masuk ke ruangan kyuhyun. Beliau menggunakan jas putih. Ia bersama dengan seorang yeoja (bisa dikatakan perawat) kemudian kyuhyun diperiksa.

"ah, tuan cho, besok kau boleh pulang.. kesehatanmu membaik dengan cepat!" kata dokter itu. Aish, aku tak bisa menjaganya lagi. Aah kenapa dia cepat sembuhnya? Babo, kalo aku ga pengen dia ga cepet sembuh berarti aku mendoakannya dia sakit dong.

"ah, ne dokter. Gamasahamnida.." kata kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya tapi tetap duduk. Dokter itu hanya tersenyum meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar aku mengendus. Tiba-tiba kyuhyun beranjak dari kasurnya. Ini bahaya!

"stop! Hei kau kan sakit kenapa kau sudah beranjak dari kasurmu?" tegurku.

"ah, mianhae hyung.. aku ingin mempersiapkan barang-barangku agar besok langsung pulang.." kata kyuhyun

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau beranjak dari kasurmu. Lihat, tanganmu masih berinfus!" kataku. Ah aku berakting sangat kejam!

"hey, kenapa kau terlalu over protective padaku? Aku bukan siapa-siapamu!" kata kyuhyun yang mengejlebkan hatiku. Benar juga, aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya tapi terlalu mengatur. Aku hanya bisa bungkam, menggigit bibir, dan menundukkan kepala.

"bagaimana jika aku yang membereskan saja?" aku menawarinya.

"ah gwenchana, aku bisa sendiri…" tolak kyuhyun.

"ah, kau ingin main PSPmu kan? Biar aku saja yang membereskannya saja!"

"ah… eh… hehe iya sih.. tapi ini kan barang-barangku..?"

"sudahlah, mainlah.. aku akan membenahinya.." kataku sambil berusaha mengeluarkan senyum termanisku. Sepertinya dia malu. Pipinya memerah. Dia sangat imut, pipinya semerah tomat matang. Aku menuju lemari yang ada disamping tv. Membukanya dan brukkkkk! Barang-barangnya jatuh semua. Tak kusangka barangnya sebanyak ini.

"ah, hyung kau tak apa? sudah kubilang biar aku saja.." kata kyuhyun

"ah gwenchana.. dimana tasmu?" tanyaku

"tasku ada dibawah meja TV hyung.." kata kyuhyun. Aku menuju ke tempat tv sambil menundukkan kepalaku agar kyuhyun tidak terganggu dgn siarannya. Aku kembali ke lemari itu dan mulai memasukkan barang-barang itu kedalam tas. Dan aku melihat foto kyuhyun dengan seorang namja foto berdua dengan background menara Eiffel.

"hey, ini masih dibutuhkan tidak?" tanyaku padanya.

"ah? Mana hyung. Kau kesini saja agar kau tidak mengomel lagi.."

"ini!" kataku sambil menunjukkan foto itu ke kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang awalnya riang berubah mimik muka jadi kusut. Menundukkan kepala dan terdengar bunyi isak tangis. Ia menangis. Apa mungkin yang di foto ini adalah temannya yang meninggal karnaku? Aku sangat bersalah.. ah kenapa aku ditakdirkan bersalah seperti ini, tuhan…?

"mianhae aku jika aku menangis. Pasti dipikiranmu aku adalah namja cengeng. Mianhae.." kata kyuhyun.

"kenapa harus minta maaf? Kau tak salah. Setiap orang berhak menangis.." kataku menenangkannya.

"hiks .. hiks .. aku teringat pada temanku,, dia… meninggal beberapa minggu yang lalu.. " kata kyuhyun. Jleb sekali. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Tapi aku tidak ingin dia tau bahwa aku pelakunya. Aku terkalahkan oleh egoku sendiri..

"aku sudah lapor polisi dan meminta polisi mencari pelakunya. Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapa yang membuat kecelakaann itu." Imbuh kyuhyun. Astaga. Aku terkejut. Mataku jadi melotot. Ya tuhan kenapa dia mengingatkanku. Aku sangat merasa bersalah. Ah…. Tapi aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan semuanya. Sudah, aku tidak boleh terlihat aneh di depannya.

"oh gitu ya hmm yaudah ini aku masukin tas ya.." kataku menutupi mimikku yg keliatannya sedikit gelisah.

"ne.. " kata kyuhyun sambil bermain PSP.

Huft, aku harus menyembunyikan perasaanku.

-siwon POV end-

-Author POV-

Siwon memasukkan semua barang kyuhyun yang ada di lemari. Setelah selesai –menghabiskan waktu cukup lama- siwon ke sofa yang dekat dengan jendela rumah sakit. Membaringkan diri di sofa itu masih dengan menatap cho kyuhyun yang masih bermain game di PSPnya. Siwon terlihat seperti orang melamun, tatapannya kosong ke hadapan kyuhyun. Tak disangka kyuhyun juga memperhatikan siwon. Melihat siwon, kenapa namja ini melihatku sebegininya? Kyuhyun turun dari kasurnya dengan mental penuh ke arah siwon. Ternyata siwon memang melamun. Kyuhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah siwon. Siwon tak berkedip. Tiba-tiba ide evilnya kyuhyun keluar.

"DORRRRRR!" teriak kyuhyun

"AAA!" siwon hampir saja jatuh dari sofa yang didudukinya. Siwon dengan wajah "mangkel" melihat wajah kyuhyun. Sepertinya kyuhyun adalah pembuat jantungan orang-orang. Siwon langsung berdiri dan memarahi kyuhyun.

"hey kau itu masih di infus! Jangan jalan2 seenaknya.." tegur siwon

"yeee suka suka gue dong hyung.." kata kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan gaya alaynya *author ditabok sparkyu*.

"issh…" kata siwon sambil menggeleng2kan kepalanya. Tapi kyuhyun dilihat-lihat imut seperti itu. Bibirnya merah… pipinya pink merona, kulitnya putih, neomu kyeopta namja. Siwon hanya tersenyum dalam hati.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_two months later_

Dua namja tampak berada di dalam coffee caffe di sudut kota seoul. Hari ini waktunya siwon mentraktir kyuhyun. Mereka mempunyai jadwal traktir mentraktir tiap minggunya. Mereka memesan 2 capucino dan 1 chocolate small cake. Mereka menunggu sekitar 10 menit baru semua pesanannya jadi. Pesanan cepat karena cake sudah dibuat oleh caffenya sejak tadi pagi. Nah kenapa mereka pesen 1? Bukan karena siwon pelit! Siwon ingin sepiring berdua dengan kyuhyun! Siwon meminta 1 sendok dan 1 garpu lagi untuknya. Pelayan memberikannya ke siwon.

"lo hyung kenapa ambil sendok+garpu?" tanya kyuhyun sambil memakan satu sendok demi satu sendok cakenya.

"emang gaboleh apa? haha.." kata siwon sambil menyendokkan sendoknya pada cakenya kyuhyun.

"hei! Hyung kau curang…" kata kyuhyun.

"memang curang gaboleh? Nih .. aaaaa'" kata siwon sambil mengambil sesendok dan nyuapin ke kyuhyun. Pipi kyuhyun tampak memerah. Seperti mengenakan blush on, tapi ini alamiah. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya, siwon memasukkan sesendok cake itu ke mulut kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa sambil mengunyah cakenya. Begitu imut. Siwon makin tertarik. Dan kyuhyun mulai sedikit menaruh perasaan pada namja ini. ya meskipun terdengar tidak wajar tapi itu yang dirasakan kyuhyun. Lalu apa boleh buat?

Setelah menyelesaikan traktiran itu hingga malam hari. Kyuhyun yang diantar oleh siwon karena siwon membawa mobilnya. Tak lama mungkin 10 menit mereka sampai apartemen kyuhyun. Lalu kyuhyun turun dengan badannya yang sedikit mulai lemas karena ngantuk. Siwon kemudian hampir menggendongnya tapi kyuhyun menolaknya. Akhirnya hanya dirangkul saja sampai depan pintu apartemen kyuhyun.

"hyung, gomawo jeongmal.." kata kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan senyum manisnya.

"ah, gwenchana. Itu semua belom apa-apa kok, kapan-kapan aku traktir lagi tapi kau harus mentraktirku juga, ingat janjimu ya. Hahaha" kata siwon sambil tertawa habis itu senyum memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati. Betapa ia senang melihat senyum namja itu. Kyuhyun sudah tidak larut dalam kesedihan kehilangan kibum. Tapi ia masih mengingat janjinya yang dulu. Dan namja ini (siwon) yang membuat ia lupa akan masa lalunya yang sangat terpuruk dan menyedihkan. Yang hampir membuatnya gila dalam waktu singkat. Tapi ia tidak akan melupakan kibum yang namanya selalu terukir di hatinya.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan dirinya di kasur kamar apartemennya yang empuk itu. Kyuhyun memandang langit-langit kamar. Ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan ada sebuah sms dari siwon

_From: siwon hyung_

_Jhaljayo cute kyu! Have a nice dream ^^_

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat sms ini. entah kenapa kyuhyun merasa hidupnya lebih berarti saat berada disamping siwon. Tapi ia harus cepat tidur dan tidak membalas pesan dari siwon itu agar dikira sudah tidur. And.. good night world!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Kyuhyun memainkan PSP model terbaru hadiah ulang tahunnya dari siwon. Kyuhyun berkonsentrasi menaikkan level dari game itu. Sampai-sampai ia lupa belum makan karena game itu *game sesat*. Dia frustasi karena game ini begitu susah, susah daripada game-game yang pernah ia mainkan. Dan jika kyuhyun bisa menyelesaikan game ini siwon akan memberinya game-game terbaru lagi. Ternyata benar kata siwon…

_-flashback- _

"saengil chukhae hamnida.. saengil chukhae hamnida…" siwon bernyanyi tepat tengah malam diapartemen kyuhyun untuk merayakan ulang tahun. Siwon bela-belain semalemnya itu ga tidur nunggu sampe jam 12 malem tepat buat kyuhyun.

"aaaaa gomawoyo jeongmal hyung!" kata kyuhyun seperti anak kecil sambil memeluk siwon. Siwon yang mimic mukanya awalnya bahagia jadi kaku. Ia jadi gugup karena kyuhyun memeluknya. Tapi siwon menguatkan hatinya untuk memeluk kyuhyun dengan wajah yang bahagia. Entah sepertinya kyuhyun mendengar detak jantung siwon yang berdebar dengan cepat, kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan siwon bernafas lega.

"cheonma kyuhyun, segala untukmu akan kulakukan. Ini hadiah untukmu.." kata siwon sedikit gugup. Dan kyuhyun ber "ha?" ria mendengar kata di kalimat siwon yang berbunyi "segala untukmu akan kulakukan" tapi lupakan saja.

"apa ini hyung?" kata kyuhyun bertanya-tanya.

"buka saja… ini akan menyenangkan untukmu." Kata siwon sambil menunjukan senyum manisnya yang membuat setiap wanita "melting". Kyuhyunpun juga melting. Kkk ~

"oke" kata kyuhyun sambil membuka bungkus kado yang diberi siwon. Dan kyuhyun langsung menunjukkan senyum bahagianya. "waaaahhh! PSP model baru.. gomawoyo hyung!" kata kyuhyun langsung meloncat dan memeluk siwon lagi. Siwon jadi malu lagi dan hanya bisa diam. Kyuhyun ingat, ia langsung melepaskan pelukan itu.

"hm.. itu sudah ada gamenya.. hmm itu game nya susah lo.." kata siwon sedikit gugup. Tapi walaupun gugup ia tetap menampilkan gaya _cool_nya.

"aaah iya hyung. Gomawoyo…" kata kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkans senyum kudanya. Eh salah senyum manisnya.

"cheonma kyu. Oh ya kalau kau bisa menyelesaikan game ini kau akan kuberi game-game baru " kata siwon sambel meletin lidahnya yang berarti sedikit menghina gitu deh.

"oke aku terima tantangannya, hahaha.." kata kyuhyun dengan evil laughnya.

"oke silahkan bermain… hahaha" kata siwon tertawa.

_-flashback end-_

Kyuhyun mematikan PSPnya dan menuju kamarnya. Ia menaruh PSP ke wadahnya dan memasukkannya kedalam saku celananya. Tak lupa ia mengambil ponselnya dan memasukkan ke sakunya juga. Ia keluar apartemenna dan memberhentikan taksi dan minta diantar ke toko bunganya siwon. Kyuhyun menatap kea rah jalan dari dalam taksi itu. Ada kecelakaan terjadi disana. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memalingkan wajah dan menatap pahanya. Ia teringat akan kibum. Dia sudah gapernah dateng ke makam kibum. Ia jadi merasa sangat bersalah. Besok mungkin ia akan mengunjungi makam kibum. Kyuhyun meminta supirnya menyetir dengan lebih cepat lagi. Supir taksi itu seakan mengerti dan menyetir lebih cepat. Tak lama kemudian kyuhyun sampai di tempat dimana ia dipertemukan dengan siwon. Dan ada perasaan yang bergetar saat ia akan turun dari taksi itu.

Perlu dijelaskan? Kyuhyun mulai merasakan getaran-getaran yang pernah ia rasakan. Getaran-getaran aneh yg pernah ia rasakan waktu ketemu kibum. Dan sekarang getaran-getaran itu berlabuh ke seorang yang bernama Choi Siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati.

-author POV end-

-Kyuhyun POV-

Aku turun dari taksi dengan perasaan sedikit deg-deg-an tapi aku tahan dulu. Aku harus fokus kalo ngga ntar ketahuan. Hihihi. Aku masuk toko bunga milik hyung yang masih buka. Tapi tak kutemukan hyung sedang berjaga di meja yang biasa ia tempati. Tapi dari dalam ada seorang yeoja yang keluar kearah ku. aku langsung berbenah diriku.

"annyeong jiwon! Dimana hyung?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"annyeong oppa. Siwon oppa sedang keluar untuk melihat bunga yang baru berkembang di ladang bunga miliknya. Dan aku yang disuruh jaga tokonya." Kata jiwon. Ah.. kenapa hyung keluar sih!

"hm yasudahlah gamsahamnida jiwon-ah. Aku balik dulu ya.." kataku menyesal. Ah kenapa hyung gaada? Salahku sih gabikin janji / telpon dia dulu. Ah gini aku salah kaannnn…

"eits tunggu dulu oppa.. sepertinya siwon oppa meninggalkan sesuatu untukmu yang ku ambilkan dulu." Kata jiwon. Ah aku harus menunggu ..

"jiwon ini ada pelanggan biar aku saja yang mengambilnya." Kataku

"ah yasudah. Kamar oppa disebelah sana. Barangnya ada di kasur oppa.." kata jiwon menghampiriku.

"arasseo.." kataku sambil masuk kerumahnya.

Permisi… permisi… permisi… ah aku jadi gak enak masuk kamar orang lain apalagi ini kamarnya hyung. Tapi ini demi mengambil barang yang dimaksud jiwon. Aku melihat ada barang diatas kasur hyung. Ada 2. Sebuah kaset game (sepertinya) dan sebuah buku. Mana yang barang buat aku? Aku membuka semuanya. Yang kaset game udah aku ambil Cuma buku yang gak aku ambil. Aku mulai buka membuka buku itu halaman demi halaman. Ini tulisan seperti cerita. Sepertinya ini diari hyung. Aku tau ini tidak sopan tapi aku begitu ingin tau. Ada satu cerita yang membuatku tertarik. Aku lihat dari judulnya _kenangan pahit_. Sepertinya ini cerita masa lalu hyung. Aku mulai membaca dari awal

_Kenangan pahit_

_Sekarang aku benar-benar seperti orang gila. Aku menyukai sesama namja! Ah gila. Kenapa cho kyuhyun membuatku seperti orang gila? Memikirikannya setiap hari nonstop? Tapi setiap aku memikirkannya aku merasa sangat bersalah. Jika aku melihatnya aku akan teringat dengan korban kecelakaan yang meninggal itu. Kenapa dia harus meninggal? Aku sangat merasa bersalah! Dan ternyata dia adalah teman cho kyuhyun yang bernama kim kibum (yang aku dapat informasinya)_

Sudah aku tidak kuat lagi…

-kyuhyun POV end-

-author POV-

Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya ketika membaca kalimat "dan ternyata dia adalah teman cho kyuhyun yang bernama kim kibum". Kyuhyun menutup bukunya. Badannya lemas. Ternyata orang yang membuatnya jatuh hati pada orang itu adalah orang yang menabrak best friend yang ia sangat cintai? Apa takdir ini sungguh tidak adil? Kyuhyun membuang buku itu. Ia sudah tak tahan. Ia ingat akan janjinya. Ia segera keluar dari kamar siwon dan saat di pintu siwon akan masuk ke kamarnya. Dan kyuhyun menatap siwon dengan tatapan yang sinis dan menakutkan. Siwon hanya bertanya-tanya.

"waeyo cho kyuhyun?" tanya siwon. Kyuhyun terus melangkah seakan tidak mendengar perkataan siwon. Siwon menganggap sepertinya kyuhyun hanya ngambek biasa. Tapi siwon melihat diarynya sudah ada di sudut kamar dalam keadaan terbuka. Ia khawatir kyuhyun membuka catatannya yang dulu. Siwon segera mengejar kyuhyun yang sudah pergi jauh. Bagaimana ia harus mengejar kyuhyun?

TBC

Alhamdulillah FF chapter 2 ini selesai. jeongmal mianhae kalo lanjutannya lama banget ya x_x . Bagi yang ngereview gomawo jeongmal ^^ aku harap viewers mengomentari tentang FF abal-abalku ini. tapi aku emang bener-bener butuh komentar agar aku bisa memperbaiki apa yang udah aku kerjakan ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**You're my love**

**Chapter 3**

**Author :** Han Chanmi

**Cast :** Cho kyuhyun, , Choi siwon, kim heechul, Kim kibum, lee hyuk jae, lee donghae.

**Genre :** romance (mungkin)

**Type :** Yaoi

**Warning :** cerita geje, mbingungin

Happy reading ! ^^

-siwon POV-

Aku bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kyuhyun? Kenapa seakan dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat menakutkan? Kenapa seakan dia marah padaku? Ah mungkin ini bercanda. Tapi aku beneran gelisah! aku tak bisa berfikir dengan jernih. Tapi apa itu yang ada di sudut kamarku? Aku berjalan mendekati barang itu. Seperti buku terbuka. Itu diaryku! Aku segera mengambilnya tanpa babibu. Membukanya … dan... sepertinya aku tau kenapa kyuhyun seperti ini? halaman ini terbuka… aku harus mengejarnya.

Aku menghampiri mobilku tapi aku lupa mengambil kunci mobilku. Aku kembali ke dalam rumah dan mengambil kunci. Kembali ke jalan tempat mobilku berada. Aku menyetir mobil dengan penuh konsentrasi agar kejadian yang lalu tidak pernah terulang lagi. Kejadian yang membuatku merasa aku adalah seorang pembunuh. Selama menyusuri jalan, aku melihat di setiap jalan apakah cho kyuhyun masih ada di jalan. Disini tak ada, disitu tak ada, dimana-mana tidak ada! Dimana aku harus mencarinya? Apa aku harus segera ke apartemennya? Aku terus mengegas mobilku dengan cepat dan hati-hati agar tidak terlambat disana. Dan untung saja aku sekarang sampai..

-siwon POV end-

-author POV-

Siwon memasuki lobby apartemen dan jalan menuju lift. Ia memencet-mencet tombol disamping lift itu menunggu lift terbuka. Saat lift mulai terbuka ia buru-buru masuk. Setelah sampai di lantai dimana kyuhyun tinggal, ia segera berlari menuju tempat kyuhyun tinggal selama ini. dengan mengatur nafas, siwon memencet-mencet bel disamping pintu. Ia merekam pesannya

_Hey ini hyungmu. Ada apa denganmu? Cepat bukakan pintunya! Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang!_

Disisi dalam ruangan, kyuhyun yang sedang ada dipojok kamar yang sedang menangis. Mendengar siwon yang merekam pesan suaranya dari luar ruangannya, kyuhyun tambah nyesek. Kyuhyun gak mbales pesan suara itu. Kyuhyun menyesali apa yang terjadi

_Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini? kenapa hyung telah tega padaku? Kenapa ia adalah orang itu? Pantas saja aku pernah melihatnya! Tapi kenapa saat aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya ada cobaan yang membuatku harus membencinya? Tuhan? Mengapa seperti ini?_

Kemudian seakan kyuhyun dielus oleh seseorang yang berbau wangi dan berkulit halus. Kyuhyun masih menundukkan kepalanya. Seseorang itu membelainya dengan halus dan tanpa membuat kyuhyun tidak lebih terluka lagi. Kyuhyun seakan merasakan mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat disampingnya, sesosok namja yang merupakan "fiction" baginya. Diajaknya bicara sesosok makhluk yang tembus pandang itu.

"hai kibum hyung.. lama tak bertemu denganmu.. aku rindu padamu…" kata kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan yang berbentuk bayangan itu.

"_hai juga kyuhyun.. aku lebih rindu padamu.. kini kita jarang bersama lagi"_kata bayangan itu. Seakan bayangan itu tersenyum pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah lama tidak merasakan menyentuhnya senyuman itu. senyum yang membuat hatinya damai. Walaupun perasaannya pada kibum telah banyak hilang, tapi ia masih mempunyai sedikit rasa itu. Kyuhyun kembali menundukkan wajahnya merah karena bekas menangis dan menutupi hidungnya yang mengeluarkan ingus. Sesosok kibum tampak memperhatikan kyuhyun dengan tatapan serius. Kyuhyun yang merasa diperhatikan langsung mendongak lagi dan menoleh ke arah kibum.

"kenapa kau memperhatikanku dengan pandangan seperti itu?" kata kyuhyun sambil tersedu.

"_harusnya aku yang tanya padamu, kenapa kau menunjukkan wajah semurung itu? Kau adalah orang yang periang! Kenapa kau seperti ini setelah sekian lama kau tak pernah menangis lagi? "_

"aku hanya sedih hyung! Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan terhadap diriku ini?"

"_jangan sedih! Namja itu tidak bersalah. Semua ini kehendak tuhan, kyuhyun.."_

"tapi hyung, aku sangat kecewa. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Dan aku sudah berjanji tidak akan memaafkan siapa yang telah menabrakmu saat kecelakaan itu! Dan aku benar-benar kecewa. Rasanya aku berada di jurang yang tak berdasar" kata kyuhyun. Dan di luar ruangan, siwon yang sedang menguping tampak terkejut. Kyuhyun punya rasa dengannya. Tapi ini sangat membuatnya kecewa. Siwon menundukkan kepalanya dan menaruh tangannya di tembok. Ia benar-benar kesal. Ia menendang dengan keras tembok yang ada di depannya namun ia malah kesakitan sendiri dan bergumam sendiri.

"_sudah, cabut janjimu.. aku tak apa.. aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya. Aku tahu perasaanmu padanya."_

"tidak, aku sekarang tidak mencintainya, aku membencinya! Sangat membencinya hyung! Aku sudah muak. Kenapa ia melakukan semua ini dan menyembunyikannya dariku? Kenapa dia gabilang dari awal aja kalo dia itu bersalah, kalo dia bilang mulai awal mungkin aku bisa memahaminya hyung" kata kyuhyun. Tangisnya terus pecah.

Siwon tetap menguping di luar. Ia semakin merasa bersalah. Ia bergumam, _aku tak memberitahukan padamu dari awal karena aku tahu ini akan membuatmu membenciku selama hidupku_. Siwon meninggalkan apartemen kyuhyun dengan wajah tertunduk lesu namun ia berusaha menyembunyikan seluruh kesedihannya. ia memaksakan melukiskan senyuman di wajahnya. Ia berjalan menuju mobilnya dan ia pulang.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-siwon POV-

Ah ini sungguh tidak aku percaya. Ketika kyuhyun bilang dia membenciku, dadaku rasanya tertusuk oleh pedang. Pedang yang baru diasah dan sangat tajam. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa jalan cerita jadi seperti ini? tapi aku tidak boleh menyalahkan keadaan. Sekarang aku sepertinya harus pasrah akan keadaan. Sekarang aku harus memulai hidup baru, tanpa mengulang kesalahan masa laluku. Ya…. This is my way!

-siwon POV end-

-author POV-

Siwon sudah mengubah penampilannya. Kini ia terlihat sedikit berbeda. Dulu ia menaikkan rambutnya, sekarang rambutnya menjadi seperti poni menutupi keningnya itu. Dan kini sudah 2 minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu. 2 minggu juga siwon dan kyuhyun tidak bertatap muka ataupun berkomunikasi. Siwon masih menjual bunga-bunganya. Sekarang eunhyuk yang sering kerumah siwon untuk mengantar panen-panen bunganya.

"sekarang aku benar-benar tenang, hyung" kata siwon pada eunhyuk.

"memangnya kau tidak pernah tenang won? Hahaha!" kata eunhyuk menertawakan siwon. Siwon tak segan-segan menjitak kepala eunhyuk, "hei, apa kau tidak punya sopan santun? Berani sekali menjitak hyungmu ini.."

"ah mianhae hyung aku hanya bercanda…" kata siwon sambil tersenyum. Sekarang ia sendiri dirumah. Adiknya, jiwon sedang kuliah diluar negeri. Siwon tampak berpikir dan ia lalu menyunggingkan senyumnya, "hyung bagaimana kalo kita ke pulau jeju untuk liburan?"

"hah? Kapan? Apa kau sudah beli tiket pesawatnya? Apa kau sudah bersiap-siap? Bagaimana dengan yeoboku? Masa aku tinggal sendiri dirumah?" kata eunhyuk tanpa spasi.

"aduh hyung…. Santai dikit napa.. bagaimana kalo kesana minggu depan? Nanti aku pesankan tiket pesawatnya tapi carikan hotel untuk kita menginap disana ya? Ajak saja donghae.." kata siwon

"arasseo siwon-ah.. ohya aku pulang dulu ya.. kurasa kalo aku pulangnya habis ini sampe rumah kemaleman deh…" kata eunhyuk.

"oke hyung.. annyeong.. hati-hati dijalan.." kata siwon sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa membalas senyum dan berjalan ke mobilnya kembali ke rumahnya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hari ini siwon, eunhyuk, dan donghae akan ke pulau jeju untuk liburan. Mereka baru sampai di bandara. Kemudian menunggu sebentar saja karena mereka datengnya mepet-mepet. Dan sekarang mereka sudah di pesawat mereka. Perjalanan dimulai. Setelah tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai juga di pulau jeju. Siwon, eunhyuk dan donghae berjalan keluar bandara sambil membawa koper mereka masing-masing. Jika eunhyuk dan donghae sedang berjalan pepet – pepetan berdua, siwon hanya bisa menatap jalan di depan dan berusaha tidak melihatnya. Mereka lalu menaiki taksi yang biasanya sudah nongkrong diluar bandara. Dan sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan ke hotel di pulau jeju

Siwon, eunhyuk, donghae turun dari taksi. Mereka masuk ke dalam hotel. Saat di akan mengambil kunci kamar, siwon kaget mengapa kuncinya ada 2?

"hyung, kenapa kau menyewa 2 kamar? Berarti aku tidur sendiri dong?" tanya siwon

"yaiyalah… mana mungkin kau mau sekamar denganku dan eunhyuk yang sudah menikah, yang nggak chagi?" kata donghae sambil menyikut eunhyuk yang senyum-senyum sendiri. Siwon hanya bisa mendesah.

Siwon berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ya walaupun ini kamarnya sebelahan sama eunhyuk dan donghae tapi dia tidak ingin tidur sendirian. Tapi ia harus belajar berani dong. Siwon meletakkan barang-barangnya dari koper ke lemari yang disediakan oleh hotel itu. Selesai menata barangnya, ia menonton tv. Jalan-jalan akan dimulai besok. Ini musim semi.. masih terasa dingin bekas musim dingin kemaren. Siwon menghempaskan diri ke sofa kamar itu. Sofa yang terasa begitu empuk itu membuatnya mengantuk. Dalam keadaan tv yang masih hidup, siwon tertidur dengan pulas. Ekspresinya tampak lucu sekali seperti anak kecil.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Siwon terbangun pada malam hari pukul 21.00 waktu setempat. Ia bangun dan menyadari bahwa dirinya ketiduran dan belom mandi sore. Ia segera mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, (sudah pake baju) ia mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah sambil berjalan menuju meja rias. Ia mengeringkan poninya terlebih dahulu. Ia mengambil sisirnya dan merapikan rambutnya. Diarahkan depan poninya dan yap selesai. Siwon mengambil selimutnya karena dia merasa kedinginan dan berbaring di sofa lagi dan menonton tv lagi. Ia teringat ia membawa DVD film berjudul Poseidon yang baru ia beli beberapa hari yang lalu #author galau,siwon nonton siwon# siwon mengambilnya dari tasnya. Saat mengambilnya DVD itu, tiba-tiba ada barang yang terjatuh segera siwon mengambilnya. Ternyata kacamata ini. kacamata ini belum dia buang

-flashback-

"hyung ayo jalan-jalan ke pasar. Aku ingin belajar masak!" ucap namja berambut coklat ikal itu dengan penuh semangat.

"andwe! Aku tau kemampuan masakmu sangat buruk! Meskipun kau akan semangat kurasa semua masakan yang akan kau buat akan gagal total.." kata siwon.

"ayolah hyung…. Aku ingin sekali memasak ini…" kata namja itu sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya kepada siwon sambil merengek seperti anak kecil itu. Bergambar kimbap

"andwe. Aku tidak mau …" kata siwon sambil meninggalkan namja yang merengek itu.

"yaudah deh jalan-jalan pinggir-pinggir kota aja.." kata namja itu pasrah.

"baiklah, kalo kesitu aku mau…" kata siwon sambil tersenyum. Melukiskan senyum manis yang membuat siapa saja meleleh. Siwon merangkul namja itu dan namja itu hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya karena takut ketahuan kalo pipinya sedang merona hebat dan siwon yang seakan mengerti mencubit pipi namja itu yang membuat namja itu semakin malu.

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri jalan kota seoul yang kebetulan tidak terlalu ramai. Dan tiba-tiba namja imut berambut coklat itu berhenti disebuah tempat. Toko aksesoris. Sepertinya ia tertarik dengan 1 barang yang ada didepannya.

"waeyo kyuhyun? Apa kau menginginkan itu?" tanya siwon.

"ne.. itu sungguh lucu. Kacamata yang itu sama itu sama.. lucu.. aku ingin membeli keduanya hyung.." kata kyuhyun.

"baiklah… aku akan membelikannya.." kata siwon. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat gembira melihatnya. Sekarang kedua kacamata itu ditangannya. Ia menyimpan 1 kacamata di kantungnya dan yang 1 lagi ia bawa. Lalu Ia pakaikan ke siwon.

"ah kenapa kau memakaikanku kacamata?" tanya siwon.

"kau terlihat lebih tampan hyung! Ah sungguh tampan.." kata kyuhyun. Kalimat ini sungguh membuat siwon salah tingkah. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan siwon yang lagi salah tingkah. Siwon lalu merangkul kyuhyun dan berjalan lagi melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka.

-flashback end-

Siwon langsung meletakkan kacamata itu dengan keras di meja. Ia mengambil DVDnya dan nyetel DVD nya itu. Ia sepertinya larut dalam cerita dalam Poseidon. Dan sesekali ia bicara, "wow .. actor namja itu benar-benar tampan sepertikuu" #yaitu emang elu bang# . setelah beberapa jam berlalu dan film itu kini selesai. Sekarang sudah pukul 23.00 disana. Siwon memasukkan dvd itu dan menuju tempat tidur. Ia tidur hadap miring kiri, gabisa tidur. Hadep kanan, tetep gabisa. Siwon bingung kenapa dirinya tak bisa tidur. Ia membanting bantal dan membuang selimutnya. Dibukanya pintu menuju balkon dan dia memutuskan untuk melihat pemandangan dari balkon. Angin berhembus kencang menyapu rambut siwon yang berponi itu. Ia rasa lebih enak lagi kalo jalan-jalan malem meskipun sedikit takut. Ia mengambil mantel dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya sementara pasangan eunhae sedang asik tidur. Diluar hotel ia benar-benar merasa nyaman. Dan angin luar ini yang mengusap matanya membuatnya sedikit ngantuk. Dia mendesah, kenapa baru sekarang aku ngantuk? Tapi siwon terus melanjutkan lajunya. Sampai ia tertarik ingin melihat ombak yang indah pada malam hari (hotel yg siwon tempati dekat dengan lautnya). Siwon berjalan dengan menyunggingkan senyumnya. Tapi langkahnya perlahan berhenti ketika melihat kursi yang ada di depannya. Seseorang sedang duduk di kursi putih panjang itu dan bersandar di sandarannya. Siwon hanya bisa menutup mulutnya.

-siwon POV-

Ada apa ini? aku berjalan dengan detak jantung berdebar sangat kencang. Aku masih berjalan dan sekarang aku telah menghentikan langkah kakiku. Apa ini perasaannya? Apa ini penyebab jantungku berdebar kencang? Tapi siapa itu? Sepertinya seorang namja. Dari belakang hanya terlihat rambut dan kulitnya saja dan yg lainnya tertutup oleh bajunya. Aku mendekatinya dan saat jarakku tidak sampai 2 meter. Aku kini tersadar. Ternyata dia…

End / continue?

FF abal-abal chapter 3 ini akhirnya sudah di post. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview ^^ sekali lagi aku masih butuh reviewnya ya readers untuk memperbaiki yang lainnya (~.~)

Gamsha ^^


End file.
